El Regalo Mas Importante
by Crimson Kirkland
Summary: Los niños siempre guardan sus juguetes más preciados especialmente porque se los da un ser querido especialmente si esa persona no te regalaba nada con anterioridad ese era el caso de Arthur kirkland/ pésimo summary/ ligero Scotland x 2p!england o 2p!england x Scotland/AU


Título: El Regalo Mas Importante

Pareja: Scott x 2p! Arthur (escocia x 2p! Inglaterra) o 2p! Arthur x Scott (2p! Inglaterra x escocia)

Disclaimer: Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
Advertencia:

Género: shonen-ai. Shouta. Romance. Incesto. OoC Muerte de personajes

Creado por: Crimson Kirkland o Saga Delphos

Los niños siempre guardan sus juguetes más preciados especialmente porque se los da un ser querido especialmente si esa persona no te regalaba nada con anterioridad ese era el caso de Arthur kirkland

Kirkland era un niño rubio cenizo, ojos azules con toques lilas que siempre mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

El pequeño de 12 años estaba en su casa tranquilamente horneando unas deliciosos cupcakes para sus hermanos mayores. Aunque sus padres siempre trabajan y no le ponen atención el siempre hace los deberes del hogar, cosa que agradecían únicamente los hermanos

-vaya, hoy de seguro estarán más deliciosos mis queridos cupcakes- decía sonriente aquel ingles

-no cocines eso Arthur-ríe- recuerda que le paso a tu queridísimo "panquecito" cuando comió uno de los tuyos

-él se enfermó del estómago porque comió algo malo- él estaba enojado porque su hermano siempre le echa en cara que cocina rico pero que le hace daños a Alfred- además estos son para scottie

En eso bajan los gemelos irlandeses ryan y Bryan. Ellos al ver a su hermano Arthur con la bandeja de cupcukes agarran unos cuantos

-¡oigan! Esos son para nuestro lindo hermanito scottie- reclama el británico

Los irlandeses solo reían y disfrutaban el postre hecho por su hermano menor Arthur. El británico odiaba que sus hermanos comieran lo que preparaba con esfuerzo para su adorado hermano mayor

En eso se escucha el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, Arthur fue a recibir a la visita cuando ve a su amado hermano mayor, el escoces solamente se limitaba a verlo con esa mirada llena de indiferencia

-bienvenido scottie~- decía con dulzura el inglés pero pudo apreciar que su hermano chasqueo la lengua de molestia cuando le llamo por "scottie" - ¿quieres que te prepare algo?

-no, me voy a tomar un baño primero- él se retira dejando a su hermano menor con una cara llena de tristeza por como actúa con el

"Deseo que Scott me ame"

El inglés siempre observaba a Scott de lejos. A diferencia de sus hermanos que le tienen algo de miedo, él lo ama con todas sus fuerzas. Muchas veces sus hermanos le golpean pero él no dice nada porque al parecer le gusta ver a Scott sonreír mientras es golpeado por sus hermanos

Mientras buscaba ingredientes en la cocina para sus cupckes, ve algo que le enojo internamente. Su hermano mayor acariciándole la cabeza a su hermano Glenn quien sonreía

-"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le acaricias a Glenn? ¿Por qué le sonríes? ¿Acaso no me amas?"-pensaba el menor mientras en sus ojos ya no se ve la calidez, ahora solo se ven sombríos- ya se, si amas a Glenn solo tiene que….-

-¿Arthur?-preguntaban los gemelos a ver a su hermano metido en sus pensamientos- ¿Qué sucede, mocoso?

El muchacho voltea para verlos a la cara aunque observo que tenían unos broches que nunca habían tenido o puesto en su presencia- ¿y ese broche?

-¿esto?-señala ryan el broche- es un regalo que nos trajo Scott por ser bueno hermanos

-¿no te dio uno Arthur?-pregunto Bryan- si no te dio algo significa que no eres querido por Scott, se podría decir que te odia y le molesta tu presencia

Arthur se estaba molestando cada vez más porque su amado hermano no le había dado nada. El británicos se dio cuenta que empezaba a sentir nuevos sentimientos

-"¿Qué es esto?"-pensaba el británico mientras ven a sus hermanos comiendo el helado que había estado guardado para la cena

Intento pelear con los gemelos pero no pudo hacer mucho aunque Scott se divirtió pero regaño al pobre Arthur por ser muy molesto

Scott no le hablo casi nada en dos semanas, el pobre ingles se sentía angustiado porque no le dirigía la palabra, deseaba que otra vez le prestara atención. Lo primero que paso por su mente fue

-si mato a mis hermanos mayores de seguro me hablara de nuevo-ríe bajo- ahora solo tengo que….

De repente se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta de su habitación, al abrirla se encontró a su hermano con los brazos en la espaldas como si estuviera ocultando algo

-¿Scott? ¿Qué haces aquí?-mira a su hermano con extrañeza. El mayor de los hermanos nunca va al cuarto de Arthur para hablarle

-¿me dejaras pasar, Little rabbit?-

-¡sí!-

Ambos hermanos estaban en medio de la habitación. Arthur miraba a todos lados para no sentir la penetrante mirada de Scott. Cuando lo miro pudo ver algo que le sorprendió

-perdón por tardar-el mayor de los kirkland tenía un lindo oso de peluche café con un moño rojo en el cuello- no encontraba un regalo bonito para ti, Little rabbit

El menor de los kirkland agarra el peluche, mientras observaba que scott estaba con un ligero sonrojo. Por primera vez sentía felicidad además el sentimiento de estar enamorado de alguien

-¡gracias Scott!-

Durante un tiempo se empezaron a llevar un poco mejor. El inglés estaba encantado que el escoces por primera vez le tratara lindo. Pero no todo lo bueno es para siempre

Cierto día mientras iba con scott y su peluche a recoger unas cosas a su escuela. Un conductor que estaba ebrio los atropello, el culpable huyo del lugar pero desgraciadamente Arthur pudo ver algo que le destrozo el corazón agarro unas cosas ensangrentadas y las metió en su peluche roto pero perdió la conciencia

Tres horas después abre los ojos el joven inglés, cuando observo el lugar vio que estaba en un hospital, al principio se alivió pero al no ver a su hermano empezó a desesperarse

Unos médicos lo lograron calmarse, hasta que llego su hermano Glenn junto con los gemelos, el Gales miro a Arthur con mucha tristeza pero en parte odio mientras los irlandeses solo le miraban con pena

Cuando recibió la noticia, colapso mentalmente aunque solo se veía por fuera abrazando a su oso de peluche que había cosido pero por dentro ese lindo osito tenia los órganos de su hermano

-¿Scott murió?-miro con odio a sus hermanos-¡NO PUEDE SER SCOTT ESTA VIVO!

Los hermanos intentaron calmarlo pero no pudieron, su hermano tierno ya no era el mismo, ahora les deseaba la muerte incluso pedía que le devuelvan a su hermano, el amor de su vida

Para calmarlo decidieron dejarlo solo por el momento, cuando salieron lo único se observaba era a Arthur sentado abrazando al peluche hasta que recordó que tenía el ojo verde de su hermano mayor dentro del peluche que lo coloco donde debería estar su ojo derecho

-Scott- sonreía mientras sus lágrimas se caían de su bello rostro- este peluche que atesorare con mi vida porque es el regalo más importante que me has dado

Desde ese día Arthur solo sonreía perturbadoramente, nunca borraba esa sonrisa incluso la comparaban con la del gato Cheshire. Preparaba cupcakes color rosa pero con toques rojizos, jugaba con cuchillos

El Arthur que todos conocieron murió el día, después de ver como el maldito conductor había de nuevo arrollado a Scott. Ahora solo dejo a un muchacho de una inestabilidad mental y obsesión con cualquiera le dijera que lo amaba

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. del autor: Necesito mejorar bastante en mi escritura, la historia ya la tenía de antes pero no sabía si subirla o no. Antes de que me odien por tal historia estúpida y bazofia que es aclaro después de llegar a la conclusión de que 2p!england es algo loco y obsesionado además de desear que lo quieran. Empecé a cuestionarme si Inglaterra odia y le tiene miedo a escocia seria lo contrario el su 2p! lo amaría, no le tendría miedo y estaría obsesionado con tenerle cerca.

Ademas me gusta la pareja Scotland x 2p!uk


End file.
